The present embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for magnetic resonance tomography (MRT) imaging.
Magnetic resonance tomography appliances (MRTs) and compression methods are known, for example, from DE102005018814A1, DE102009012109A1, “A software channel compression technique for faster reconstruction with many channels,” by Huang, Vijayakumar, Li, Hertel, Duensing, Magnetic Resonance Imaging, and http://epub.ub.uni-muenchen.de/12456/1/BA_Berger.pdf (chapter 3).